


Shinobu no Redo

by scheherivel



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherivel/pseuds/scheherivel
Summary: "I try to hide it,But it shows clearly on my face,Such is the strength of my love.People even ask of me,If I am thinking about anything"Ogura Hyakunin Isshu,Taira no Kanemori,poem 40: Shinoburedo.
Relationships: Farmer/Kasumi (Trio of Towns), Kasumi/Holly | Nanami (Story of Seasons)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Shinobu no Redo

Sitting on the window seat of her room, Edrei watched the leaves drifting by, the soft breeze guiding them. On top of her crossed legs, an economics book was resting untouched for the last thirty minutes. Studying for her thesis presentation was no joke, but with the written presentation submitted, she could say the stressful phase was over. It was just a matter of time to get the approval and the defense was next. If everything happened like planned in a week she will be a graduate and start working at her father’s company.

‘Woohoo. So exciting,’ she thought looking down to her lap with a frown. It was frustrating, honestly, to spend so much time and energy on something she wasn’t doing for yourself.

Watching the dancing leaves made her remember the time she visited Uncle Frank’s farm, all the way back in Westown. A fond, discreet smile formed on her lips when she remembered her mom teasing her about how hesitant little Edrei was about petting the cow. When she gathered all the courage to try touching it, the small cow nuzzled her hand and let out soft “moo”s, content with the attention. With eyes full of excitement, she looked over at her mom and spent, as her mom said back then, “an awful amount of time obsessing over petting the calf”. Her younger self didn’t know when she was overdoing it, or so she was told.

‘I’m still like that, actually,’ she thought to herself, a chuckle leaving her mouth.

Just then, Edrei heard soft knocks from the other side of the door and her eyes quickly followed the noise. Her sister, Lynn, opened the door slowly looking at her from a tiny gap.

“Hey, Mom says she needs help getting the food and table ready for dinner. Come to the kitchen.” Lynn chirped in a soft voice trying to avoid disturbing her sister; everybody thought she was busy studying after all.

“Okay. Coming.” With a loud thud, Edrei closed the book, tossed it on her bed carelessly, and followed her sister downstairs to the kitchen.

Her father was home already and was helping her mom cook the side dishes for dinner. Mumbling a greeting to her father, she started setting the plates on the table alongside Lynn. As soon as everything was in place, they sat quietly in their respective seats waiting for their parents to bring the food. They didn’t have to wait too long as their father set the food in front of them and prompted them to start eating. This was their routine and they all appreciated it. They liked to share their days and know what was happening in each other’s lives.

“I have something important to say,” Daryl, their father announced once they were finished with dinner and the table was cleaned. He looked serious as always, but Edrei could tell he was having a hard time addressing the topic.

“What is it, Dad?” Lynn asked excited to know the news.

“I know this is rather sudden,” Daryl paused to look at each one of them in the eye, “but we are going to be moving at the end of the month.” There was a moment of silence, excitement disappearing and disappointment taking its place.

“What?! Again?” The youngest in the family was the most honest about how she felt, so she was the first one to show how displeased she was with the news. “I really like this town, Dad!”

“Now, now, honey. We all like this town. Remember your father’s job is in foreign trade, and moving is a part of that. Try not to be too harsh on him, okay?” Their mother, Marlena, tried to calm down her younger daughterspeaking softly and squeezing her small hand.

“So, darling. Where are we moving to next?” She directed her last question to Daryl, she spoke in her same soft voice as always but there was a cold air around her.

Edrei didn’t open her mouth to voice her opinion; after all, she felt the same as everyone else. She understood her father wasn’t happy about this either. He didn’t like to put his family through the same situation over and over again, and it wasn’t his fault, as her mother had said a moment ago.

“Please don’t give me that look, Marlena. I received the news today as well…” He tried to explain the situation to his wife, but cut himself off and sighed, closing his eyes to take a moment. “It’s a town far across the ocean to the west. I’ve booked a boat to take us there in a few days. It will be after Edrei graduates.” Daryl looked at his oldest daughter for emphasis.

“Is it really that far away?” Marlena asked frowning; resignation heavy in her voice.

“I regret having to put you all through this so often,” sighing apologetically their father added, “but please try to understand that it’s out of my hands.”

Nobody replied to that, they all knew that was the truth and there was nothing they could do to avoid moving repeatedly. No matter how much displeasure they showed, how many times they got angry at it, Daryl could do nothing about it.

“Besides, I hear the place we’re moving to is just as nice as here.” Daryl tried to change the mood, mentioning a good point about the situation. “I’m sure you’ll all grow to love it.”

The silence expanded for a moment and Marlena directed her attention to Edrei. “Dear, what’s wrong? You haven’t said a single word this whole time.” Her mother saw the serious face she was making and it clearly worried her.

The opportunity to voice her decision was finally given to her. She had been thinking about living on her own for a while now, and she had been giving second thoughts to the deal she had with her father to work for him in his company after she graduated. She knew for sure her father would not be opposed to the idea of moving out at all, but not wanting her father’s lifestyle was a completely different story.

She wanted to make a decision of her own, her parents loved them dearly and they always showed it to her and Lynn, however they also dictated her life in every aspect, from personal to academic. She didn’t hate them, she just wanted to be her own person and stop repressing what she really wanted to do.

After a long silence, Edrei finally voiced her thoughts, “I want to move out on my own.” She gathered the courage to look up at her parents faces. It wasn’t a surprise to see them watching her with stunned expressions.

“W-what?!” What left her mother’s mouth could only be defined as a shriek. Her mother was so overprotective of both of them. She always said she just loved them so much she couldn’t bear the thought of not being near them. “No wonder you were so quiet! Are you seriously thinking about being on your own?!”

“Moving out?” Daryl seemed like he couldn’t believe what he was asking. “I understand how you may think coordinating that at the same time we move to the west was the best idea, but I don’t think you are thinking everything through?” frowning, he crossed his arms. That wasn’t a good sign; he was closing up to the idea. “It will be complicated at work the first months. It’s better to get settled and get a hang of how things work there before thinking of moving on your own.”

Her father wouldn’t understand what she wanted to say if she wasn’t direct about it. It was hard to confront her dad like this. This was the first time Edrei was standing up for what she really wanted, she had to try. The only thing she had to lose is the next 35 years of her life. Right?

“Please, let me explain,” she took a deep breath before continuing. Here goes all for nothing. “I want to move out on my own and become a farmer.” There. She felt lighter now that she managed to get that out of her chest.

Her father didn’t feel the same, though. “You- you’re going to become a FARMER?!” The stuttering at the beginning told Edrei he was angry, but the fact that her father was now screaming could only mean he was livid. He never raised his voice, not even when he was clearly upset and was arguing.

“What, really?” Lynn interrupted, clearly unfazed by their father’s outburst. “Why? That’s some seriously hard work. I always knew you had weird tastes…” She said frowning, confused by her sister’s decision.

Her mother though, after a moment of surprise by the confession, smiled fondly at her daughter. “You always did have a fondness for plants and animals, even since you were a child. I’m not at all surprised that you would want to be a farmer.”

Edrei was surprised by the change of attitude her mother took towards the idea, but she felt happy at least her mother was supporting her. “And it is kind of ironic, no, darling?” She was now talking to her husband, a playful look adorning her face.

“No. Out of the question.” Daryl replied; he was clearly annoyed at that last comment.

“What?!” Edrei was up her seat the moment the words left her father’s mouth. “Dad, please, let’s –“

“Don’t misunderstand me.” She was cut off by her father’s harsh voice. “Farming is a noble profession, and I have nothing but the highest respect for farmers… It’s not so simple or easy a job that anyone could take it up on a whim and hope to succeed, don’t think of it so lightly. Have some respect for farmers!”

“That isn’t what I was trying to say, at all, and you know it!” Edrei closed her mouth in a fine line, analyzing what her father said. She knew he was right and it annoyed her, but she refused to give up just yet.

“Tell me, what do you know about animal husbandry? Crop tending? Have you any idea how to manage a business?!” Her father spoke with a strong authoritative voice. She knew he was trying to intimidate her, cornering her so she herself would admit defeat and retreat on her own. She was not going to do that today.

“Oh, I do know about business management. That’s what I’ve been studying for these past 3 years!” She bit back with the same attitude her father had adopted. She had to be strong and stand her ground. She couldn’t let her father win. Not this time, not about this.

“Edrei, you were taught economics, marketing, accounting, statistics… Not about animals and crops!” Her father replied exasperated with the situation, he needed to make her daughter understand what he was trying to say. “Why a farmer, though? Just because you visited your uncle’s farm once when you were little?!” He needed to understand, but there was no way he was letting his daughter ruin all plans he had thought up for her.

“Now, now let’s calm down a little. Both of you are getting too heated with this discussion!” Lynn interrupted for the sake of both her father’s and sister’s sanity; she could clearly see they were driving each other crazy out of spite.

“Father, I want to do something different with my life. I don’t want the lifestyle we have now.” Of course Edrei couldn’t manage to keep her mouth shut once she was set on something, but the moment she spoke those sentences out loud she knew all hell would break loose. No matter how many times she thought about it, saying them out loud sounded horrible.

“Edrei!” Her mother, clearly upset, shrieked in disbelieve, reprimanding her and begging her to stop talking before she said anything else.

There was a long pause. Her father watched, speechless, a look of hurt flashed momentarily through his eyes, but then it disappeared instantly. He frowned and his hand met the table with a loud smack. All of them jumped in surprise, it was so unlike Daryl to get this worked up.

“You.” he opened his mouth and closed it instantly. His jaw clenched and his frown deepened. “You are being really ungrateful and disrespectful right now. That “lifestyle” was what payed your tuition fees those three years.” He was starting to feel the beginning of a headache so he brought a hand to his forehead. “You will graduate from university in a week, and we already talked about how you will help me and work for my company once you finished your studies! Did you forget about that?!”

“How could I forget about it? You have talked about it nonstop since I started to talk!” Edrei raised her voice trying to get her father to listen to what she had to say. “I am thankful for your help, Dad! Don’t ever think I’m not grateful for all you have done and given me.” Trying to lower her voice to get her father do the same, she looked at him. “I don’t want to move in and out every month, that’s what I’m trying to explain…”

“If you’re naïve enough to believe you have any chance of supporting yourself as a farmer, think again!” Daryl needed his daughter with him in his company. He knew what she was capable of and he wanted to help her be successful. He had to try his hardest to make her change her mind.

“Dad, I have made my decision and I just want you to respect it. I’m not a toddler anymore!” She was getting nowhere arguing with her father like this, but she could only try her hardest to get him to agree with this and support her.

“No! You are in no way prepared to be a farmer! I will not allow it! I invested a lot in your education so you could end up working at my company!” Daryl spoke a little too fast, not thinking before replying to her daughter. A low gasp left his mouth the moment he realized what he had said, quickly looking to his daughter.

Silence fell between all of them. Marlena looked over to her daughter to check if she was alright. Edrei was looking with an unwavering gaze at her father. Lynn nervously looked at her mother, not knowing what to do now.

“Daryl what are you saying!” Marlena reprimanded her husband looking at him; she could see he was regretting what he said.

“Big sis, it’ll be better if you drop this for now, let’s go to your room…” Lynn tried to comfort her sister and she herself wanted to just go to her room and forget about all this.

“Edrei-“ Daryl started talking, but Edrei cut him off now.

“I see now, the money is the issue here. If that’s so then I’ll work as a farmer and pay you back every single piece of gold you have wasted on me all these years.” She said in a low and cold voice, still looking her father in the eye.

Daryl was taken aback, but his wife could see a light bulb go on above his head in a span of 2 seconds. She knew that face. He had a mischievous idea and she couldn’t help feel a little worried about what he was planning.

“Is that so…?” He mumbled, a smile tugging his mouth. “Well, in that case we have a deal, daughter of mine.” He stretched his hand in front of Edrei urging her to take it with a nod.

Edrei squinted at her father but took his hand anyways, squeezing it and looking at her mother asking for answers to his abrupt change of attitude.

“This doesn’t mean you will not present that thesis and graduate, am I making myself clear, Edrei?” He crossed his arms again sighing. “You will get that title and then you will move out.”

“Yes, Dad.” Edrei replied in a monotone voice. “I never once thought about dropping now. That would be stupid of me.”

“Daryl, are you really sure about this?” Asked Marlena, worried about her daughter’s wellbeing. “I know she will get the hang of it pretty quick but I can’t help but worry…”

“She says she can do it so now she has to prove herself to us.” Daryl looked tired now, he closed his eyes and massaged his eyelids. “I’ll talk to my little brother. He’s an excellent farmer. He will teach her.” He was referring to Uncle Frank, who lived in Westown. “Don’t worry, Marlena, he will look after her, she will not be alone and,” he paused and looked at his daughter again, before standing up, “he’ll tell her flat out if she doesn’t have any promise of being a good farmer or not.”

With that, her father retired to his room to get some aspirins and a good night of sleep. He needed it now more than ever after that argument.

“Well, I guess you won!” Claimed Lynn, running over to her big sister, excited at how her sister could now do what she wanted.

Edrei looked at her and mustered all her strength to smile, but she would not forget what her father told her and how she got him to accept her decision. It deeply hurt her.

“Edrei… I know nothing I say will make you forget what your father just did,” Marlena whispered putting a soft hand on one of her daughter’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. “But don’t be too harsh with him, yeah? He was just doing what he thought would be good for you.”

“Yeah,” Edrei replied in a tiny voice, looking down at her feet. “Yeah, okay, Mom.”

“Good girl…” He mother gave her a kiss in the forehead and smiled at her fondly. “Let’s go to sleep, girls, we have a lot of planning to do starting tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank my beta, Becky (beck-a-leck@tumblr), for putting up with my procrastinating ass...  
> I had this first chapter wrote since exactly a year and a month ago, and today, at 12:30 a.m. I mustered up the strength to finish editing it and posting it.
> 
> This is my first story in 6 years and the first one I've written in English ever, since it isn't my first language please bear with the awkwardness of my style of writing and the repetitiveness of words and thoughts, haha ;;
> 
> I can’t give you an exact date for the second chapter, but I started writing it already and I’ll try really hard to not drop this story, since it's one I’ve been trying to write since so long ago.
> 
> Well, that’s it for now!  
> You can find me at aegeanfarm@tumblr :)


End file.
